Falling into the Falls
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Set during Falling for the Falls. Sonny finds herself in the world of Mackenzie where she can only say her name is Alison. How will she handle going to private school and levels of drama that she only thought happened on TV?
1. Prologue

I sat in the living room of my apartment. It was kind of late and I knew that I needed to be on-set in the morning. You know I couldn't stop watching this show. It was so good. I never thought that this show would be so good. The dram was so addicting. It was no wonder why this show one so many Teen Choice Awards. I might not like Chad or the rest of the cast, but they're all so good looking for being teenagers. Yes, I know that Chad is only one under 18, but who cares really.

"Are you still up?" My mom asked me. She was in a bathrobe which I guess was better than seeing what she sleeps in. I'm just glad that she didn't have a guy over like she does some nights.

"I can't stop watching." I replied, not really looking at her. An episode wasn't actually playing, but it was on the title screen.

"You probably should stop watching because you need to go to bed." She opined as she stood in front of me. "You have work in the morning."

"Just let me see one more episode." I bargained. I needed to see how Season 1 ended. Was Mackenzie going to choose Portlyn or Chloe?

"Okay one more episode, but don't blame me if you fall asleep." She agreed. "You know Mr. Condor might be able to give you a guest spot on the show."

"I don't know." I replied. That actually sounded like it could be fun, but it would involve working with Chad, which would probably be a bad idea. I mean the rest of the cast was nice, but I wasn't sure if Chad was going to be a dick to me on-set and ruin the experience for me. Plus my castmates might accuse me of being a traitor. They probably wouldn't like finding out that I was watching the show.

My mom went to bed and I decided to start the episode up. I pushed the play button upon selecting the episode.

Once it started, I noticed that all the show was showing was some kind of glowing blank screen.

"Mom, I think there is something wrong with the TV." I said. I don't know if it was loud enough for her to hear me. I walked closer. The glowing was freaky. I hope this didn't involve ghosts because just seeing _Poltergeist _was bad enough. I then slipped on the rug and fell forward. Though, instead of crashing into the TV and breaking it, which would probably give me a concussion, I fell inside of it. I felt the need to scream.

So now for something completely different. This was an introductory chapter. Needless to say, Sonny is going to be confused when she finds out the characters in the show are not the actors playing them. There will be some cast changes for some of the other characters who aren't Chad and Penelope won't be appearing. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Nice to Meet You, Alison Munroe

I woke up lying on the ground. I was confused. I mean there was no way that I had fallen into the TV. I got up and dusted off my uniform. Wait, why was I wearing uniform? Why was it a _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform? I looked in front of me and saw a sign for Westwick Preparatory School. That was the school from _Mackenzie Falls_. Okay, now this had to be a joke. Someone was pranking me. I walked across the courtyard and managed to find Chad. He was surrounded by a group of people also in uniform. This was kind of freaky.

"Chad, what's going on?" I asked.

"Who?" Chad asked. "Who are you?"

"This isn't funny." I responded, but I noticed that he looked confused. I don't think that I was talking to Chad. "Sorry, I had you confused for someone else."

Okay, I was talking to Mackenzie, not Chad. This was freaky. There was no way that I could be inside of a television show.

"I'm Mackenzie Winchester." He introduced. "What's your name?"

"Alison Munroe." I answered. That wasn't what I meant to say. I wanted to say Sonny, but that was what came out of my mouth.

"So are you new here?" Mackenzie asked. I suppose that I was and not just new to the school, but to the world.

Before I could finish the conversation, I was pulled away by someone. I looked up and noticed that it was Portlyn, but I guess since I was in the show, this was the character Portlyn and not the actress Portlyn. I don't know why all of the characters have the same first names as their actors except for Mackenzie.

"I was kind of talking to him." I pointed out. I had never known Portlyn to be rude.

"You're wasting your time." Portlyn told me. "He already has a girlfriend and before you ask, it's not me."

"I was just trying to find my way around here." I replied. Though, I have to admit, if Mackenzie was nothing like Chad, I wouldn't mind dating him. No, I couldn't mess things up. I also needed to a way out of here.

"Then I'll show you around." Portlyn offered. "So you're Alison, aren't you?"

"Yes." I declared, apparently unable to say that my name was Sonny. I then remembered that I wasn't supposed to know her or anyone. "But I don't know who you are."

"My name is Portlyn Hastings." She responded. "Keep in mind that it's Portlyn and name Portland. I'm the richest girl in school, but apparently that doesn't mean that I get everything that I want. It's not like I expect to get everyone, but I have a history of getting it. So what does your family do?"

"My mom's a writer." I explained. I don't know how I would end up at such an illustrious school. "I probably need to find out where I'm staying. This is the first time I've been to boarding school."

"Well, you probably need to check for your luggage first." Portlyn suggested. "Follow me."

The two of us went to the mail room. I didn't know that there was a mail room. I guess I would see a lot of places that they didn't feel were important to show on TV. I was pretty sure that I would need to go to the dorm rooms, which they showed pretty often.

I found that I had a rather expensive-looking suitcase. I guess it wasn't surprising. The biggest plot hole was that I didn't know who I was in regards to whatever character I was.

I began to roll the suitcase behind me as I followed Portlyn to the office to get my schedule and dorm assignment. You know, I never considered that I could be dreaming. That had to be it. I was dreaming. I just needed to wait until I woke up. I decided that I would just go with it and began to walk, getting hit by the door. Okay, that hurt. Maybe I'm not dreaming and I'm actually in the show. I don't know how this was possible. I fell back slightly but managed to keep my balance.

"Are you okay?" Portlyn asked me as she came over to me. You know I didn't expect Portlyn to be this nice. She got in some pretty heated fights on the show. She was more like the Portlyn that I know, except perhaps smarter.

"I'm fine." I replied. "I just wasn't watching where I was going."

"You might want to make sure to do that in the future." She quipped and I laughed a little. Yes, this Portlyn was definitely smarter. "So you know most people don't just approach Mackenzie like you did earlier. He's kind of the big man on campus."

We went inside the office and it turned out that I was in Crawford Hall. I took my suitcase up the stairs, which was not as easy as I thought it would be, and to my door. I used the key that I was given and opened it.

Inside was my roommate and I couldn't believe my luck. I am not talking about good luck here.

"You must be my new roommate." Chloe said. "Hello, Portlyn."

There was some definite vitriol behind her greeting. Wait how do I know what that word means? I looked at the two of them uneasily.

"Chloe." Portlyn greeted. She then looked at me. "Do you think that you have it from here?"

"Do you want to meet me tomorrow and maybe you can show me where to eat?" I suggested.

"Sure." Portlyn agreed before she left.

"So, you're Chloe?" I asked.

"Yes. Chloe Montgomery What's your name?" Chloe asked me.

"Alison Munroe." I replied. Why can I not say Sonny? Does Sonny not sound rich enough? "So, what's your beef with Portlyn?"

"She likes my boyfriend and is mad that he chose me over her." Chloe explained. Did I miss something? Was I in Season 2 when I didn't even finish Season 1? "She's also mad because she thinks that I stole him from her even though they were broken up when he started seeing me."

"Well I don't know if I want to get in the middle of this." I replied. I hope that I wasn't supposed to be a love interest for Mackenzie because then both of them would hate me. I still had no idea what my role was going to be here. I wonder how it was going to take me to figure it out. I obviously couldn't be an extra because they don't get to speak. You know they've been trying to get me to be on _Mackenzie Falls _for a long time. I guess this was irony.

Once I was in the room, I closed the door and loosened my tie. I didn't really like wearing it. The uniform really wasn't all that comfortable.

"Do we ever get to take these off?" I asked feeling a little irritated.

"They like us to wear them whenever we're not in the dorm or in Gym." Chloe answered. I guess that explained why they never took them off in the show. It seemed like the wardrobe department didn't want to spend that much. That was kind of surprising considered that it was the highest rated show on the network. "And for dances."

Yeah, I distinctly remember those.

Later, I decided to meet Portlyn in the hallway. I didn't know where I was supposed to eat. They really didn't show the characters eating that much or if they did, they didn't show the background which had the restaurant names on it.

"So where do you want to go?" Portlyn asked me. I didn't know the answer to that. "Did you read the brochure ahead of time?"

"No." I responded since such brochure didn't exist.

"Well what kind of food do you want?" She questioned.

"Pizza?" I responded. "Is there a place for that?"

"Of course there is." She told me. "Be prepared to taste some of the best pizza that you can get at a private school."

Considering that I had never had pizza at a private school before, I hoped that was a good thing.

We went to a place called Garcia's. It was a strange name for a pizza place since the typical pizzeria has some sort of Italian name in front of it.

We walked inside and there was Mackenzie. He was sitting next to his friend Trevor. Portlyn looked like she didn't want him to notice us.

"Hey, Portlyn, Alison, come sit with us." Mackenzie offered as he motioned for us to come over. Portlyn did so and I did as well, wondering what we were doing. "This is my best bud, Trevor."

"I happen to be the star of the lacrosse team." Trevor replied. "Though M-Dog is the man that everyone wants. He's the coolest dude in the world and I totally support being his best bud."

You know I always found Trevor to be annoying how he was constantly shilling Mackenzie. Shilling: there's another word that I didn't know that I knew."

"Come to the bathroom with me, Ali." Portlyn declared as she pulled me with her. No one had ever called me Ali before.

"Why didn't you just tell him that you didn't want to sit with him?" I asked.

"You should probably stay away from him especially considering who your roommate is." Portlyn told me.

"I don't really want to date him." I stated. "I'm in high school. I don't have to have a boyfriend and even if I did, it doesn't have to be the hottest guy on campus, but I don't see any reason that I can't be friends with him. He's just being nice and we should sit with him."

"Fine, but only because everyone always goes to his table first." Portlyn agreed as we exited the bathroom and took a seat in two of the chairs at his table. "Sorry about that."

"So where's Chloe right now?" Trevor asked Mackenzie.

"She's studying." I explained. Chloe was the smart girl and spent a lot of time on her schoolwork.

"Are you two friends or something?" Mackenzie asked in surprise.

"No, we're just roommates." I responded. "So what do you recommend?"

"The sausage is the best as long as you eat meat." Chad declared.

"Mac is right. The sausage is awesome." Trevor added. I think Portlyn was as annoyed with him as I was. I hope I wasn't his love interest. I don't know if I could handle extended amounts of time around him. I don't remember Trevor ever having a girlfriend. I really don't remember him ever doing much than telling Mackenzie how great he is. That isn't a good thing considering he's the only minority.

"So did you know that my family owns the largest water company in the world?" Mackenzie asked.

"Of course they need my family's bottles to have a product to sell." Portlyn pointed out.

"Now, Port, I still want to be friends even if I'm with Chloe." Mackenzie declared.

"Oh, if it isn't Mackenzie and his merry group of friends." A male voice said. I looked to the door and there was Mackenzie's half-brother Devon. He was the closest thing that the show had to a recurring antagonist, but he was mostly just harmless. Most of the time the regular antagonist was better than him. He was mostly comic relief.

"Go away, Devon." Mackenzie told him.

"This one is new." Devon noted as he walked over to me. He took my hand and kissed it. I should probably remember to wash that. "What's your name?"

"Alison Munroe." I replied with a blush. Even he was good looking, despite his crazy hair.

"No one likes you, Devon." Trevor stated before Devon decided to take a seat at the table. He grabbed one of the breadsticks on the table and put it in his mouth. That was unnecessary. It was also the last one.

After dinner, which probably was as good as Portlyn said it was, I went back to my room to find that Chloe was still studying, only now she was wearing a bathrobe. Her hair was wet, so I guess that she just got done taking a shower.

"So how long have you and Mackenzie been going out?" I inquired.

"It's been three months and we are very happy now that things between him and Portlyn are over." Chloe answered. "You don't I have a lot of friends around here because I'm smart and my family is only worth $10 million. The thing is that we'll more as soon as my dad signs his next contract.

"How old is your dad?" I asked curiously.

"He's 34 and plays shortstop for the Red Sox, but he's having a great year and can probably get 50 million at least on his next contract." Chloe explained. "Pretty much the only reason that anyone speaks to me is because I'm dating Mackenzie."

I couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for me to be friends with both Chloe and Portlyn. I realized that I should probably take a shower. I hoped that the public showers would be okay. I went through my suitcase and noticed a cashmere robe. There really weren't many clothes in there, just four extra uniforms and expensive…and risqué-looking nightgowns and three towels. I guess whatever family I had was rich.

"I'm going to take a shower." I told Chloe. She was looking at her book and didn't think much of it.

The showers were amazing too. Everything about this world is amazing. I don't understand it, but I like it.

In the morning, I had to go to class, which also wasn't something that they really showed on TV except for that episode where Mackenzie's teacher was hitting on him. It was actually pretty bad and displayed as a real-life problem because the teacher was obsessive with him and he had to work with Devon to get her arrested. I went to my History class and found the teacher was young and pretty-looking. That was another indication that I was in a television show. Everyone is impossibly good-looking.

"Are you sure that you're in this class?" He asked me. He had a British accent to go along with his good looks.

"Yes, because my schedule says that I do." I responded as I gave it to him. He looked it and over smiled. Why did he have to be so good-looking?

"Okay then, it's nice to meet, Alison Munroe." He replied. "I'm Mr. Harrington."

So this chapter was mostly to introduce characters. One thing to know is only Trevor is played the same actor (DeVaughn Nixon). Portlyn is played by Willa Holland, Chloe is played by Alyson Stoner, Devon is played Brant Daugherty and Mr. Harrington is played by Julian Morris. Now I can't confirm that this story will be Alison/Mackenzie, but you should read it anyway to find out. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
